


my life would suck without you

by thewinterose



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: (but not really lmao), Angst, F/M, Relationship Issues, Sloppy Makeouts, Uo is a really good friend, kissing and crying, kyo is just whipped and crazy for her, tohru is that Crazy Straight Girl but it’s so valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterose/pseuds/thewinterose
Summary: “Tohru! This is ridiculous! Eithermake upwith him orbreak upwith him for fuck’s sake!”Tohru looks at her, horrified, like the thought had never even crossed her mind, like the very idea of her suggestion was something she found viscerally repulsive.“I could never,” she whispers, anger coloring her tone, her knuckles white around the teddy bear she was clutching to her chest. “I could never do that. I would ratherdiethan be without Kyo-kun!” she declares vehemently.Or:Kyo and Tohru get into a fight. Uo has to deal with the fall out.





	my life would suck without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [footprintsinthesnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/footprintsinthesnow/gifts), [r3dmi1es](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3dmi1es/gifts).

> okay so this came as a moment of divine intervention in the writer’s discord when we all thought “huh... what if kyoru was That Straight Couple?? why is that so perfect?” so i wrote this in response. none of this is genuinely serious, but i still like the idea so much that it’s now canon in my mind. so enjoy! 
> 
> title taken from “my life would suck without you” by kelly clarkson.

They were fighting again.

Arisa watches her friend, sobbing fitfully on her mattress, her shoulders heaving with the force of her breaths and her hair strewn messily around her, and wonders what he did this time to set her off.

Not hold her hand? Forget to kiss her in the morning? Go two seconds too long without declaring his undying love for her for the fourth time within the span of thirty minutes?

Arisa wouldn’t know. Tohru had been too busy crying to say anything beyond his name and the occasional apology wailed to the heavens.

She sighs. Kyo and Tohru are cute she can admit, but Jesus-fucking-Christ, this teenage mellodrama was getting a little ridiculous.

She approaches her, settling herself down next to her gently, laying a hand onto her heaving shoulder. “Tohru,” she calls, her voice just above a whisper. 

Tohru’s strangled sobs are her answer. 

Arisa barely refrains from rolling her eyes, attempting to muster up any residual anger she might have felt for Kyo in Tohru’s place, but it comes up worryingly scarce; maybe she exhausted most of it the last time this happened earlier this week. 

“Tohru,” she calls again, firmer, but she still ignores her, wrapped up in her own little heartbroken world. 

Still, the sight of her looking so desolate and lost does manage to whip up some semblance of maternal feeling, and she coos, grabbing Tohru and maneuvering her head onto her lap. 

Tohru immediately curls up, taking a teddy bear from the corner of Arisa’s bed and holding it tightly to her chest, resting her cheek upon the plush, furry fabric.

The sight she makes is so pitiful, so small, and so utterly childish, that Arisa’s anger suddenly flares up, and she brings her friend in closer. 

“What did he do this time?” she asks, and tries to make it seem as if she’s not tired of this weekly guessing game. 

Tohru sniffles, moving her face away from the toy and turning to blink open wide, watery eyes at her, and, despite her tears, looking pleasantly flushed as she does so. “K-Kyo-kun got upset at me,” she whimpers. 

Arisa smooths down an errant lock of brown hair, mussed from her furious crying fit. “And why is he upset?” she asks patiently.

Tohru turns away, another sob hitching her throat, and Arisa counts down from ten, the way Kyoko taught her to all those years ago. “H-He got m-mad at me because I-I got upset that he- that he didn’t-”

She cuts herself off, her tears falling in earnest once again, and buries her face into the teddie’s stuffed stomach, her loud wails blessedly muffled by the fabric. Arisa just resumes her cooing and runs her fingers through her hair, annoyed that she’s no closer to seeing which of her earlier guesses was the right answer for Tohru’s cause for distress. 

She lets her be for a few more minutes before she attempts her prodding again. “Tohru, was it something that he did?”

She turns, looking up at her again and then glances away, staring petulantly into the beady eyes of the toy. She looks much calmer now that she’s had her five extra minutes to cry her heart out. “I just don’t know how Kyo-kun can come home from being gone all day and completely ignore me!” she says furiously, color rising to her cheeks. “Like- Like he doesn’t even care! Like our relationship doesn’t even matter!”

Arisa hums, satisfied; so it was the third option then. She should’ve known, it was the most common. “So you’re upset because he’s been ignoring you?” she asks.

Tohru sends her a hard look, immediately going on the defensive despite implying earlier that that was the case. “No! Kyo-kun would never do that!”

She purses her lips, barely refraining from rolling her eyes. “So what then?”

Tohru sits up, scooting back until her back hits the headboard, and she brings the teddy bear close to her chest, her fingers running softly along the faux-fur. “I just-” she stops, sighs, and then starts up again.

“Sometimes- sometimes I just worry that he doesn’t love me. That one day he’s going to wake up and see that I’m not good enough for him, that I never will be, and so when he does _ that, _I just- I-”

“You freak out?” Arisa supplies dryly.

Tohru either ignores her tone or simply doesn’t notice it because she continues, tugging at the hem of her- very fashionable, she notices- skirt and looks distantly out of the window. “What if he doesn’t love me?” she whispers, and Arisa’s not sure if she means it as a genuine question or a spoken thought.

Regardless, Arisa answers it, leaning forward and taking her hand. “Tohru don’t be ridiculous. Kyo adores you. I’m not exaggerating when I say that he’s completely convinced that you hung the moon.”

Her statement, made to comfort her friend, somehow achieves the exact opposite, because Tohru’s face falls, tears welling in her large brown eyes. Her chin wobbles dangerously, and Arisa watches all of this, dread bubbling in her stomach.

_ And just when I got her to stop too! _ she thinks, dismayed. 

“I-If he does think that, th-then why does he forget to say goodnight to me!” she wails, turning around to sob loudly back into Arisa’s pillow, and she doesn’t even attempt to stifle her annoyed groan. 

Suddenly, the entire situation just seems ridiculous; is ridiculous, because who the fuck gets mad when their boyfriend forgets to say goodnight of all things. They live in the same damn house for God’s sake! This is stupid!

The frustration bubbles up, overflowing and stealing her better sense, and seemingly, robbing her of all good intent, because she reaches over and yanks the pillow out from beneath Tohru’s head, meeting her shocked gaze head on with her hard one. 

“Tohru! This is ridiculous! Either _ make up _ with him or _ break up _ with him for fuck’s sake!” 

Tohru looks at her, horrified, like the thought had never even crossed her mind, like the very idea of her suggestion was something she found viscerally repulsive. 

“I could never,” she whispers, anger coloring her tone, her knuckles white around the teddy bear she was clutching to her chest. “I could never do that. I would rather _ die _ than be without Kyo-kun!” she declares vehemently. 

Arisa wonders if it would be inappropriate to bang her head against a wall, just once, just to relieve the frustration. 

“Then what are you going to do?” she asks wearily. 

Tohru opens her mouth, preparing to speak, when suddenly a loud, desperate knock sounds at her front door, deafening enough to drown out virtually anything else going on in her apartment complex. Tohru instantly perks up, knowing just as well that it’s probably Kyo, and she vaults off the bed, throwing the teddy bear aside.

Lightning quick, Arisa grabs her arm and pushes her back, reaching her bedroom door first and sprinting to her living room, previous experience teaching her that it was never a good idea for Kyo and Tohru to see each other fresh off a fight like this. 

She reaches her front door and grabs the door knob, Kyo’s second, thunderous knock vibrating against her hand. She looks back and sends a furious glare to Tohru to stay back, and she does, staring meekly down at her feet. 

She paints that pitiful picture again, squeezing her heart, but she forces herself to ignore it, gearing herself up to greet the second giant pain in her ass of the hour.

She unlocks the door and opens it just wide enough to see him, shielding Tohru from his sight with her body, and is unsurprised to see him looking just as desolate and fragile as his girlfriend. 

_ Actually, _she thinks, considering his bloodshot eyes, his whiteknuckled fists, his disheveled clothing. _ He probably looks worse. _

And he did. Heartbreak made Kyo painfully rugged. 

“What-”

“Where is she?” he interrupts, amber eyes scanning the area around them desperately, as if Tohru might pop out from the shadows behind him.

Arisa sighs, and then thinks that she might as well glean as much amusement from this as she can get. “I don’t know, Kyon. She was really upset when she came by. To be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if she just outright refused to see you right now,” she says, her voice overly saccharine and laden with false sympathy.

Kyo -the idiot- doesn’t notice it. He only looks down at her, his eyes brimming with tears, and he whimpers-- _ whimpers! _

She can hardly believe it. The poor son of a bitch was so whipped. 

Her heart softens for him, minutely, hardly, really, but still, enough for her to be moved to open the door just a bit wider, suddenly overwhelmingly tired with the events of the night.

“Kyo-” she starts, but whatever she says doesn’t matter, won’t matter, because he’s not looking at her anymore.

He stares past her, his eyes catching onto Tohru hiding somewhere behind them, and his face crumbles, anguished, like this is the last time he’ll ever see her again. 

Arisa watches as his eyes rove over her, once, twice, a third time, like he’s drinking her in and like she’s sunlight personified in human form and a bunch of other sappy, romantic shit that seems too corny for everyone else but just right for them. 

_ This._This is why they don’t break up. Why they never will. No one else will ever look at Tohru the way that Kyo does.

“Tohru,” he says, he breathes, he sighs, her name a prayer on his lips, and Arisa suddenly finds herself pushed to the side as her friend rushes past her and throws herself into her boyfriend’s arms. 

Kyo catches her easily and sweeps her up, looking just as lovestruck and ridiculous as she does, and his hand cups the back of her head and he tugs her down, bringing her into a searing, passionate kiss that leaves Arisa with the feeling that she’s watching something that she probably shouldn’t. 

It’s almost overwhelming to look at them. Like, she’s watching one of those dramatic American romantic comedies, with all the big confessions, and the heated stares, and the ardent kisses in the rain. 

Except it’s real, and it’s right in front of her. Their single-minded zeal for each other would almost be inspirational if it wasn’t so uncomfortable to look at up close.

“Um, guys,” she starts, lingering awkwardly by her door. 

They ignore her, on the floor now, their mouths fused together and Kyo’s hand tangled intimately into Tohru’s hair. Arisa’s mouth tightens, and she briefly considers just shutting the door and letting things be as they may, but the thought of their possible arrest- more for Tohru’s sake, really- stops her and she doubles down, forcing herself to look at them again. 

Tohru’s hand is now shoved up her boyfriend’s shirt, exposing some rather impressive musculature that at any other time Arisa would have commended her friend for snagging, but still. 

Gross. 

“Guys,” she says louder, firmer, and thankfully, her friends look away from each other long enough to look up at her, completely shameless. 

Jesus Christ they were almost _ obscene._

“Okay, this is heartwarming and all and I’m happy for you, but maybe you two should take this home? Five more minutes and you both might’ve had the police called on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> before any of y’all come for me or say that this is ooc, please consider that this is the prototypical straight couple. as a straight girl, i would know. also this is just supposed to be fun. don’t take it too seriously. i’m not.


End file.
